Calendula Requiem
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: Walking the fine line between life and death is no easy task, especially when your best friend, and love, is relying on you to save him. Whether he knows it or not.
1. Chapter I

**I own nothing.**

_**Prologue**_

Pain, that's all she could feel. It wasn't her body, although she felt everything _it_ did.

There she laid, forced to watch everything but unable to do anything. It frustrated her, enclosed with only a narrow vision of the of the world.

A world slowly being enveloped in darkness.

She glanced through the eyes, touch told her that she was atop pavement. Next came pain, a stabbing sensation that seemed to suck the life from her, not to mention her concentration.

The eyes wandered down the body which seemed to glow faintly in the night. The eyes then focused upon a white, gloved hand.

Covered in neon green.

_Wait a second..._The girl thought.

"How does it feel boy, having your life slowly your life slowly melt away before you?" The man said, sneering at his victim. The gloved hand collapsed onto the pavement with a small 'thump'. The boy smiled weakly, attempted to speak but bit his lip to avoid screaming.

"It's no use, that arrow disrupts your healing abilities. You're as good as dead." The man walked away as the boy slowly closed his eyes.

**Chapters will be MUCH longer than this, well over 1,000 each, just a FYI.**

**Chapter 1 will be up Friday if I get more than five reviews, less will be Saturday or Sunday.**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	2. Chapter II

Sam awoke from her nightmare drenched with sweat. She clasped her hand over her heart and attempted to slow her rapid breathing. She inhaled, closing her eyes in an effort to clear her mind.

It didn't work.

Sam left her purple bed with her black nightgown waving softly behind her. She stood before herself in the full length mirror, sighing as she glanced at herself.

"I look like a mess." She told herself, removing some stray ends of hair from her face. Her eyes locked with that of the reflection, violet to violet. Her hands lay limp at her sides, shaking slightly. Her eyes contained layer upon layer of wrinkles, lined with an unusual shade of indigo. Sam raised her hands to her eyes and inspected them thoroughly. They hurt slightly, but it was a dull pain.

She could endure it.

Sighing once more she picked up her black phone from the nearby dresser, a miniature Danny Phantom hanging from the keychain. Sam stared at it, this was the third night in a row that she had dreams such as these. every night was the same, each getting a little longer as the days went by.

_Should I call Danny? _She asked herself. Looking briefly at her clock she realized that it was three in the morning. She shook her head. _No. _She told herself, _he's asleep._ She laid the phone back on the dresser and curled up on her bad, staring out into the starry night sky. There she sat, lost within the thoughts of her own mind, trying to sort them but it proved to be futile. She closed her eyes and held her knees close to her, allowing the gentle breeze to wash away her salty tears.

**~DP~**

Sam reluctantly dragged herself to school, the dream continuing to haunt her. She wouldn't let Danny know what's been happening, he had enough to worry about as is. Tucker would convince her to tell Danny, those two were twins when it came to matters such as that.

They wouldn't know, she concluded. She removed her Shakespeare book from her locker when Danny and Tucker came up to her.

"Hey, Sam." They both said. Sam yawned.

"Hi guys." Tucker rounded Sam.

"You feelin' okay?" He asked. Sam nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, just tired." Sam smiled. "What's up?" She asked, hoping to divert attention from herself, she smirked when Tucker pulled out his PDA.

"Nothin' much." Tucker commented while Danny moved his hand to the strap of his backpack.

"Skulker decided to show his face again this morning, other than that it's been quiet." Danny shrugged, sliding into his chair. Sam took her seat next to him and Tucker in front of her. Lancer began his lecture and Danny soon passed out from exhaustion. Tucker played on his hidden PDA while Sam drew absentmindedly on her sketchbook. Time passed by rather quickly and eventually Danny woke up after his ghost sense had gone off. The standard question was asked, and Lancer reluctantly allowed him to leave. The bell rang not two minutes later.

"All right, class dismissed." Lancer called, erasing his notes from the chalkboard. Tucker stretched and swung around.

"What're you drawing?" Her curiously asked, causing Sam to quickly cover it with her hand.

"I-it's nothing, just a doodle."

"Then why are you hiding it?" tucker inquired, suddenly swiping it from Sam's hands. Sam attempted to grab it back from her but he was already outside of the classroom. Leaving her to chase after him as the overweight teacher shook his head.

"Give it back, Tucker!" She yelled, Tucker's eyes grew huge.

"You drew this?" He asked, shocked. Sam seized her opportunity and took the notebook away from Tucker. She flipped open the sketchbook to her most recent drawing.

"Whoa." She said, staring intently at the page.

"What do you mean, 'whoa'?" Sam shook her head.

"I wasn't exactly paying attention when I drew it." Sam had drawn a perfect eye that almost seemed to glow. It was bloodshot while a tear of blood rolled down the cheek.

"That's...really cool looking." Tucker said, slightly confused at its meaning. Sam closed the sketchbook and placed it inside of her backpack.

"Let's go meet up with Danny." Sam's brows furrowed as she navigated the lengthy hallway.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tucker called, running to catch up to her. In the distance Danny was calmly approaching them, one hand running through his raven hair.

"Who was it?"

"The Box ghost." He sighed, Sam smiled.

"At least you got to miss the rest of Lancers" Danny opened the door for the three of them, a cool autumn breeze greeting them.

"Yeah, that's one class I will never miss." Danny chuckled, kicking a small rock down the sidewalk.

"You guys wanna come over for a bit?" The goth asked, Danny and Tucker's faces grew bright.

"Yeah!" The boys leaped in joy, they loved her house, no matter how much she wished her parents had spent their money on other things, like starving children or building shelters. After walking for a short while Sam opened the door to her house, the dark inside greeted them with an ominous aura. She quickly flicked on the lights, changing the aura into something to cheery something for her to bear, so she led them into her room.

"What do you guys want to do? I have the latest version of Doomed."The boy's faces turned into awe.

"You do?" Tucker squeaked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't say it for no reason." Danny frowned.

"You seem a little touchy today, Sam. I thought your family off in the Caribbean would bring some peace." Sam plopped onto her bed while Danny and Tucker took to the beanbags.

"Don't worry about me, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Sam waved her hand in circles above her head, telling them to leave the subject alone. Unfortunately the techno geek failed to grasp this.

"Or are you just PMS'ing?" Sam leapt off the bed, shooting daggers at Tucker before angrily leaving. Danny sighed, he knew from his sister that this was one of those 'topics that girls don't like talking about'.

"What'd I say?" Danny got up and placed his hand on the door.

"That's none of your business, Tuck." Danny closed the door behind him.

"Women." Tucker scoffed.

**I thought Tucker would say something like this, what can I say? My friends give me ideas in the most odd of ways.**

**I realize they're a little OOC, but that how's it's going to be for this story, can't write something dark without a little OOCness. ;)**

**I REALLY would like more than three reviews per chapter, it will be lowered on my 'things to do list' if I don't get that many. I have a bunch of homework I could be doing, but I'm keeping to my promise. I would like to reach 7 reviews total and if I do I'll shoot for Tuesday, and if I get less than that it'll probably be Thursday or thereabouts.**

**Song of the chapter: **_**Futatsu no kodou to akai tsumi**_** by **_**ON/OFF**_

**!**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	3. Chapter III

"Sam." Danny called.

"Please leave me alone, Danny." Came the soft reply. Danny jiggled the bathroom knob but found it to be locked. He phased through the door, Sam looked up to him but rested her head atop her knees. Danny sat down beside her.

"You know Tucker doesn't know the first thing about girls." He said, "what's on your mind?" Sam inhaled.

"I had a nightmare, but I can't remember." She shook her head, but the truth was sealed inside of her. A few moments of silence passed before Danny stood up.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Danny transformed into his alter ego, the heroic ghost fighter Danny Phantom. "A little night flying." Sam smiled weakly as Danny picked her up bridal style.

"Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Never leave." Sam buried her head into Danny's chest. Danny softly nuzzled his head against hers.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm always here for ya."

***DP***

It took a 'small' slap from Sam to quiet Tucker about her and Danny's outing. Curfew grew near for both and the trio parted ways for the evening. It was long past midnight, stars glowing brightly in the clear sky.

Sam was on her bed, using the flickering candles to supply her light as she read. Losing interest she placed a bookmark and carefully slid it back onto the bookshelf. Rubbing her temples she removed the sketchbook from yesterday, carefully tracing each line with her finger.

"Why me?" She moaned, face palming herself. Sam blew a large sigh and began to pace, her bare feet making hardly any noise against the cherry wood floor. Her back touched the cold wall, the palms of her hands soon joined.

"There's gotta be a reason." Sam thumped her head against the wall. "But wouldn't Danny or Tucker have told me if something was up?"

_Maybe it's just you. _Her conscience supplied.

"Only one way to find out." Sam grabbed her backpack and fluttered down the stairs. "And that's Clockwork."

***DP***

Sam slid through the ajar door, placing the extra key back into her pocket. Carefully she tip toed into the kitchen, slowly twisting the knob The door swung open with a creek, causing Sam to freeze.

Footsteps.

Sam's breathing and movement froze instantly. The loud footsteps drew closer and only spiked her heart rate.

_Click._

Sam bit her tongue and closed her eyes. She heard glass click together once more, she hesitantly opened one eyes to find Jack.

Sleepwalking.

The overweight man shoved various sweets into his mouth so much as a trace to remain. With a yawn he finally closed the door and marched his way back upstairs. Sam's heart rate gradually lowered for several more minutes. Recovering she crept into the basement, being sure to softly close the door behind her. It was only then did she drop her guard.

"Thank you sound proof walls." She breathed, tossing her backpack into the speeder. her combat boots made much more noise against the tiling. Adjusting her skirt slightly she made her way over to the portal, pressing the button to open the doors. A small ghost shot out and phased through the ceiling.

"Crap." She bit her lip once more before entering the Speeder, taking off into the Ghost Zone.

"May lady luck be on my side." She said, gripping the wheel in anxiety before remembering to turn the ship invisible.

"Because I'm walking into a death trap, literally."

**Announcements~**

**Sooooo sorry for the delay! APUSH and tests EVERYDAY for the past two weeks has been eating up what little time I have T.T**

**Just got back from my Halloween orchestra concert. Dressed as Dani Fenton, wig and everything, no one knew who I was D':**

**MARCHING BAND IS OVER! :D D':**

**I now have a joint account with Topaz Skye called Forever Sky, if you have idea's for a one shot let us know or leave it in the review.**

**Expect an update this weekend, I hope teachers will realize that we have a life outside of school T^T**

**ME GUSTA REVIEWS Y'ALL!  
><strong> 

**~ForeverHalfa**


	4. Chapter IV

**NOTE: Chapter 3 now has a story line instead of my comment. For some reason I've heard that an alert didn't go out for it, so I'm letting you know to read it BEFORE this one.**

Sam stepped out of the Speeder and gazed into the seemingly endless green. No wind blew, causing her hair to limp at her cheekbones. Her hand slid down her midsection, gripping the small gun that hung from her belt. She listened as the mechanisms busily hummed above her.

"Clockwork?" She called, entering the ghosts lair. Sam cautiously approached the elder ghost, who continued to stare at the many screens.

"Samantha." He called, ushering her to his side.

"It's Sam." She whispered.

"What is on your mind Sam? Usually Danny and Tucker would be with you." Sam rolled her eyes.

"You know why I'm here, Clockwork." She retorted.

"And?" The now young Clockwork said in monotone.

"Why am I having these visions?"

Silence.

"Clockwork..." Sam urged. The ghost of time peered over his shoulder.

"Time is like a river," He began, "Following its path until it reaches the ocean. However, there are rocks within these many rivers." He motioned his staff to the multiple screens, each showing a significant part of history. One showed the Hamilton-Burr Duel, the sinking of the Titanic, first man on the moon... Clockwork drabbled on as she basked in the glory of the history displayed before her.

"...This is a perfect representation of the time stream." Clockwork shifted into his adult form, staring into her violet eyes.

"You know what you must do."

***DP***

"Well that was absolutely useless." Sam told herself.

_But this is Clockwork we're talking about here._ Sam shook herself, gliding the Speeder through the portal doors. Slinging her backpack around her shoulder she began the ascension of the stairs. Upon opening the door she realized it was morning. Maddie Fenton was in the kitchen humming a quiet tune to herself as she prepared breakfast.

"Sam?" She stopped mixing. "What are you doing here so early on a Saturday?"

"Erm..." She fumbled, trying to think of an alibi. "My parents are outta town, so I went out for a walk. Then I decided to see if Danny was up." Her hand left the lab door. "I didn't mean to come over unannounced." Maddie waved at her.

"You're practically a Fenton, hon." She handed her a piece of toast. Sam smiled, thanking the obviousness of her best friend's mother. "Have something, I don't think Danny's up yet but you can check if you want." Maddie taste tested the batter, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"That's okay Mrs. Fenton. Just have Danny call me when he gets up." Sam opened the front door.

"Will do." Sam closed the door behind her and placed her back against the wooden door. She kicked a pebble down the sidewalk, huffing to herself. She looked up to the pure blue sky with streaks of fluffy white. Sam held her hand over her eyes, shielding them from the sun. Using her upper body strength she climbed up the ash tree and placed her head on the trunk. Sleep beckoned to her, and she accepted.

**Quick update, eh? Well, I have a bunch of lovely (and by that I mean craptastic) amount of homework this weekend so it'll probably be updated during a weekday of next week, assuming the Homework and Test Gods are not pissed off again...**

**And to my reviewers~**

**Thanks so much! And to DayDreamer6482 for plaguing my FF email with all sorts of notices (like 6, mien gott!), whoooo! Plague it people, I love having my phone go off with reviews and such! :D**

**Also to my 'sis' Topaz Skye as well as Turkeyhead987, for like, stalking my updates and such, I love y'all! 3**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	5. Chapter V

It had been a quiet night, a rarity among rarities. Danny used this as a perfect opportunity to get a few more hours of sleep. Remarkably he had gotten home a half hour before curfew. Taking a fast, yet warm shower, he climbed into bed, it's warm embrace held him like a child wrapped in its mothers arms. Needless to say it was only moments before he fell asleep.

Danny groaned, although it had been a few hours he was still irritated.

"Let's get this over with." He sighed, sinking through the floor with thermos in hand. A small, green blob of ectoplasm was floating in the family room.

"Die!" it spat, hurtling towards Danny with uncanny speed. Danny's reaction was even more astounding, dodging the ghost entirely and with enough time to pin it to the wall. Danny's began to glow green, turning from their natural shade of icy blue.

"You messed with the wrong halfa." The creature attempted to turn intangible but Danny copied its action. The ghost began to hiss and claw at Danny, thankfully its arms were small so he didn't have to worry. Biting his lip he uncapped the thermos and sucked the ghost inside.

"Well that was unusual."

***DP***

Danny awoke to a gentle rapping at his door.

"Danny are you awake?" His mother called.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Not bothering to change out of his sweatpants and NASA t-shirt the halfa trudged down the stairs and slid into his normal chair. His favorite cereal was sitting in front of him, which he poured into his bowl along with milk.

"Where's Jazz?" Danny asked, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Library, she's working on some college application. Yale, I think." Maddie began to fiddle around with her invention on the kitchen counter. "you know Danny, the wildest thing happened this morning..." Danny's chewing seized.

"Oh?" Some of the cereal spilled from his mouth, landing back in his milky breakfast. Danny shot a silent glare at it.

"Sam came by at _eight in the morning_ and she asked to talk to you. After realizing that you were probably still asleep, she left." A loose spark flew from the invention. "I'd just thought I'd tell you hon."

"Yeah..." Danny pushed his chair in.

"I'm gonna go talk to her and what she wanted. I'll be back in a few."

"But Danny-" The door slammed shut. Maddie sighed.

"He'll realize soon enough he's still wearing his pj's."

***DP***

It took nearly an hour for Danny to locate Sam. After calling Tucker and checking her home he decided to do an invisible fly over. least to say her wasn't expecting to find her in the park in broad daylight. Reverting back to human form with Tucker following steadily behind.

"Nice pj's." Tucker giggled.

"Shut up, Tuck." Danny grumbled. Danny climbed the ash tree, using his nails to dig into the trunk. Sam's arms were crossed while her head nested upon the rim of the trunk. Diligently the two lowered her to the ground and called her name.

"Sam..." Danny quietly called.

"Dude." Tucker lifted Sam's bangs to reveal a tear stricken face.

"Whoa."

"She cries?" Danny shot him a look.

"What? I've never seen her cry before." Danny's expression turned stern.

"Sam, wake up." Danny's eyes traced her movements, her body was shaking slightly.

"No..." She whispered. "_No!" _The boys recoiled in shock.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, shaking her back and forth. Sam awoke and gasped loudly.

"Danny, Tucker?" Her hands flew to her face, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Sam...are you okay? Why were you sleeping in a tree?" Sam hugged her knees.

"I just kinda nodded off." She stated simply.

"And having a night-" Danny's hand covered Tucker's mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing."

**I kept my promise to updating during the week! :D**

**I will give you all another update this weekend cause I HAVE NO HOMEWORK :'D. SO HAPPY, this hasn't happened in months~.**

**REVIEW! I would really like more motivation to continue T^T.**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	6. Chapter VI

Dark, everything was dark.

She was wandering the abandoned alley, why, she had no idea. It was close to midnight, the stars shimmering faintly in the city glow. Sam could tell that she was within Amity Park, but where precisely was vague at best. With only flickering street lights she slowly crept forward, hesitating as they grew farther away.

"Danny?" She called. She gasped, splashing through a small puddle. Sam crossed her arms and quickened her pace, not fond of her surroundings. Peering around the corner she called out once more.

"Danny? Are you-" But she abruptly stopped. her eyes were glued to the body on the ground, as well as the mysterious figure standing above him. Who he was she could not tell thanks to the poor lighting and dark shadows. The man disappeared in a cloud of purple, leaving no trace behind. Sam's eyes were drawn back to the boy on the ground. Kneeling next to him she realized that he was bleeding.

Green.

And that boy, was her Danny.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she stroked his ice cold face. Danny's eyes darted back and forth uncontrollably. Ectoplasm was practically exploding from his chest as Sam gently moved his head from the cold ground to her lap, stroking his snowy white hair. His blood stained her clothing but she didn't care. Sam knew what was about to happen and watched as he slowly passed before her amethyst eyes. Soon his breathing stilled and his bright and shining eyes turned glassy. Her breathing became shallow, turning into little hiccups.

"No..." She whispered. "No!"

"Sam!" Her eyes flew open.

"Danny, Tucker?" Sam quickly wiped away the tears with a frantic motion. Her two best friends stared at her in shock.

"Sam...are you okay? Why were you sleeping in a tree?" Sam hugged her knees.

"I just nodded off." She said through somewhat clenched teeth.

"And having night-" Danny's hand flew to Tucker mouth, silencing him effectively.

"What?"

"Nothing."

**Yes, short, I realize that. But the next chapter is LONG **_**and **_**the REAL drama begins! ;D**

**I'm still kinda disappointed at the amount of reviews I've been getting. I've worked on this story since July and it seems that my sporadic three shots get more reviews than this one. If I get 25 reviews I will update Monday or Tuesday, if not, Friday or Saturday. Please PLEASE **_**PLEASE **__**review!**_

**~ForeverHalfa **


	7. Chapter VII

**Really long chapter coming your way! So enjoy!**

Sam frowned skeptically, standing up to brush the fallen leaves from her skirt. She rubbed her temples as the boys exchanged a quiet conversation. Sending them a quiet 'glance' they immediately bit their lips and looked away. Danny opened his mouth to talk but a small wisp of blue air came out instead. Danny jumped behind the nearest tree, halos encompassing his body. Danny's white bands fell over his neon green eyes, giving a slight feeling of mysteriousness. Flying above the tree he scanned his surroundings for any sign of trouble. Tucker's eyes were drawn to movement behind Danny, who was unaware of the danger.

"Behind you!" Danny spun around with movement faster than the human eye could track. He kicked the wolf like ghost in the ribs, sending it backwards into the air as it growled and bared its fangs.

"Die!" It spat, leaping towards Danny, more specifically his throat. Danny instinctually turned intangible, allowing the ghost to pass through his body. The ghost landed nearby, only feet from Sam and Tucker. The wolves violet eyes were drawn to the goth, pouncing upon her easily and pinned her to the ground. With a flick of its wrist the wolf left four bloody streaks down her forearm.

"Get away from her!" Danny yelled, charging at the wolf. He unleashed the Fenton Thermos, sucking the ghost inside in less than a few moments. Tucker applied pressure to the cuts, which were bleeding furiously and out of control. Danny stood above the two, dumbstruck. Dam cried out in pain, trying to turn away from Tucker.

"Dude, help!" Danny continued to watch as the tears slowly rolled down Sam's cheeks, leaving trails of black from her running makeup. Sam bit her lip to stifle her screams of pain, biting so hard to even break the rosy skin of her lips. The wolf had ripped one of the straps of her tank top off, exposing a bit of her bra.

"_Danny!"_ Sam screamed. Danny's knees buckled, falling like a rock to the unforgiving ground. Tucker shook his head as the pool of blood only continued to lengthen and rolled Sam onto her right side. The techno geek carefully slid her back pack off, opening it in search of anything to stop the bleeding. Seeing that Danny was still in shock Tucker used his free hand to slap him across the face. Danny's eyes expanded while Tucker's remained stern.

"She needs _your _help Danny. Get a grip, it's happened, you can't change what's happened." Danny gulped as Tucker wound the gauze around the cuts.

"Danny, you need to get her to the hospital before she losses any more blood." Danny nodded silently, picking her up bridal style while avoid her injured arm. Sam buried her tear stricken face into Danny's hazmat suit.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I'm so sorry..."

***DP***

"I can't believe I did that." Danny shook his head. "I stood there while she was _screaming _for _me". _ Danny massaged his forehead with his thumb and index.

"Dude, you panicked, everyone does." Tucker shrugged, shifting uncomfortably in the hospital chair.

"I realize that Tuck, but I can't believe I did _that _to _her."_

"Danny-"

"What do I tell her parents, how is she gonna hide this?" Tucker sighed, his face turning into a frown.

"Danny...you need to be there for Sam. You're just going to make her feel worse if you continue to act like this. You comin'?" Danny hesitantly followed Tucker down the hospital corridors.

"I thought you were afraid of hospitals Tucker?" The blue eyed boy questioned.

"Shut up Danny, so long as they aren't shoving needles into me I can endure it." Tucker said through clenched teeth. Danny grinned weakly.

"Glad to see that some things haven't changed." Tucker stuck his tongue out.

"And here I thought fifteen would cause you to become more mature." Danny lightly teased, opening the door.

"Yeah, right." Tucker rolled his eyes along with his sarcastic comment. The two stopped when the saw the doctor hovering over Sam, who was currently asleep.

"How is she?" Danny asked. The doctor pushed his glasses up and placed the clipboard on a nearby counter.

"She'll make a full recovery of course. We gave her some blood for the amount that she lost and there's thirty stitches in each cut. How did this happen?" He inquired.

"We were in the park when this ghost came out of nowhere and attacked us. Sam tripped and the ghost clawed her arm. We carried her away and after awhile we were able to give the ghost the slip. Which leads us to here." Tucker flawless lied, even going the extra step by hugging himself. The doctor nodded slowly.

"Sadly this is becoming all too common in this city. I see about two or three people a day, most of them aren't usually this bad." The doctor shook his head. "She'll be awake shortly." The doctor left the room, closing the door with a soft 'kachak'. The two pulled up chairs, with Tucker to her left and Danny to her right. Danny sighed, pulling out his ringing phone.

"Hey mom. Yeah. I'm with her now... I'll be home by dinner. Yup, bye." Danny flipped his phone shut. Tucker smiled.

"You're getting pretty good at that."

"It's not like I have a choice." Danny sighed. "It seems like the longer I do this the harder it gets to keep it all a secret." Danny watched as Sam exhaled, one arm draped across her stomach while the injured one lay parallel to her body.

"How I'm gonna hide this I have no idea." Tucker placed a sympathetic hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Dude, you've kept this all a secret for over a year, you'll think of something." Danny's reply was a small nod. A few moments of silence passed. Danny's gaze turned to look out the window, the oaks green and yellow leaves rustled quietly in the autumn breeze. He witnesses as two of the lighter leaves were carried away from the tree and fled from his sight. Danny's peripheral vision caught a small twitch from Sam. Her watched as Sam's eyes fluttered a few times before snapping wide open.

"Danny...Tucker?" The two moved closer to her, touching the railing of the bed.

"Morning sunshine!" Tucker sang. Sam grunted as she moved to sit upright, giving Tucker a slight glare of annoyance in the meantime.

"Someone's feeling better." Tucker commented.

"How're you feeling?" Danny asked, clenching his hands into tight little balls.

"Sore, but otherwise okay." Sam smiled weakly, lifting her bandaged arm. "Looks worse than it is." Danny shifted awkwardly. "Danny?"

"What?"

"Someone's a little touchy." Sam observed. Much to Sam's disbelief he abruptly left the room.

"Tucker, what's up?" Tucker scoffed as he hid small smile from Sam's eyes.

"I know you love Danny, Sam. He's beating himself up 'cause he thinks that all of this is _his fault." _Sam's eyes widened in realization, she dismissed the fact that Tucker said anything about her loving Danny. Fact was, she was more distraught to how insensitive she had been to Danny.

"Danny...blames himself? He had nothing to do with it!" Tucker leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Try telling that to Danny." Sam banged her head against the hospital pillow. Her blood pressure spiked, causing the machine to beep spastically. Ignoring the machine she swung her feet so that they dangled off of the bed. Sam grabbed the IV machine and slowly stood up.

"Sam, sit down! You're just going to rip your stitches back open." Tucker lightly pushed her back onto the bed while Sam scowled.

"Save your huffing, I'll go get him. Can you handle yourself?"

"I'm not four, Tucker." Tucker rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him.

"I wish they'd just get together already."

**If I get 30 total reviews I'll update this weekend, I skipped dinner to get this up for ya guys. So please? :3**

**I tried to make it longer and I added more dialogue, you like? :D**

**And thanks to...**

**(Person left no name)- Thanks so much, that made me smile, haha~!**

**DD6482- ME GUSTA, gracias~**

**TS- Thanks sis! And I made it longer, you guys can thank her for pressing me on doing so XD.**

**Maheli Phantom- Haha, here you are ;)**

**Shalynn- Thanks for the criticism, I hope this was better :)**

**Ethan- CONTINUED :D. And it's the longest chapter yet~!**

**ME GUSTA REVIEWS :D. Makes me feel like a happy phangirl in my stressed life :3.**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	8. Chapter VIII

Danny buried his face in his hands, a million thoughts zooming through his head.

"Danny."

A million and one.

"What?" Danny's head snapped up, looking Tucker dead in the eye.

"I can't believe you, after all of that you have the nerve to walk out on _Sam."_ Tucker shook his head in disbelief, trudging off while shooting Danny a glare.

"Are just where are you going?" The blue eyed teen questioned.

"Home, you know about my hospital phobia." Tucker looked out of the corner of his eyes, staring sadly at Danny as guilt welled up inside the halfa. Soon enough Tucker disappeared into the horizon, the bright sun casting a bright light over the cloudy sky.

"Great, can this day get any worse?" Right on cue, as though by some magical and unseen force Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Of course." Danny sighed and leapt behind a tree, transforming into his alter ego, the heroic Danny Phantom. Danny's eyes detected the metallic ghost soaring in the daytime sky, something very unusual. Danny did a double take, not sure if his eyes were betraying him.

"Skulker... and he's not after me?" Danny took off after him. "Something's up, and I don't like it."

***DP***

Images ran through Sam's mind, most of which were not pleasant. Her dreams had been forever engrave into her mind perfectly. She'd give just about anything to forget it all, to move on, but she couldn't. Something stood out to her, something very different, _something that puzzled her._

She was in the second dream. Sure, she witnessed the first dream via Danny's point of view, but she had no recollection of seeing _herself._

_There are bumps in the time stream, _Clockwork had once told her. She sighed, this was not her fate but yet she had to rely on herself, which wasn't necessarily true. She felt as though it was what she had to do, to solve this enigma before it was too late. The worst part is that she knew what would happened if she_ failed._

Failure, Sam shuddered, hugging herself to comfort her overreacting mind but instead pain shot from her shoulder. She winced, closing her eyes tightly and biting her rosy lips to stifle the whimpers of pain. Ever so slowly the pain subsided but the shoulder continued to throb. Exhausted, Sam laid her head back on the hospital pillow.

_I have to stay strong for Danny. _She told herself, but seeing as she left alone her mind began to lose itself, becoming distant from the real world as her thoughts deepened. Her mind was wrapped around the dream reliving each moment precisely as she saw it. She didn't even notice as Danny reentered the room. Danny cautiously peeked around the corner, attempting to spy on her. He watched as she frowned, her eyes looking slightly glazed. His instincts kicked in.

"Sam?" She jumped, her hand flying to her chest.

"Oh my God Danny, you nearly scared the crap outta me." Danny cracked a smile, resting his hands on the edge of her bed.

"Sorry." Sam smiled with her eyes, waving her hand.

"It's fine, where's Tucker?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"His phobia of hospitals kicked in." Danny turned his head and heaved himself onto the right side of Sam's bed, whose face turned a bright shade of red. "How're are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay, but that's probably because I'm all drugged up... Which is fine by me." She paused briefly, considering her thoughts. "Tucker talked to you, didn't he?" Danny's eyes shifted to his feet, suddenly finding them the most interesting thing on the planet.

"I was upset with myself for not being able to protect you..." Sam raised her good hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"You can't protect everyone all the time, Danny."

"But-" Sam cut him off.

"You need to relax the hero ego mister. Don't get all pissed cause of this, I'll heal." Danny smirked.

:Those drugs are making you loopy, Sam."

"Leave'em. So long as it's only you I don't mind." It took a moment for them to realize what had been said, thus causing the two to turn away from each other, blushing madly.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Er, you're welcome?" Danny mentally slapped himself, like they really needed the awkward silence. Danny hopped off the bed, stretching his back.

"Hey, is there anything I can get you from your house?"

"Well..."

**Short chapter is short. -_- I'm so sorry for the late update! I had to pull an all nighter Friday and Saturday for a music fundraiser so I was really wiped out and then I had to do 35 APUSH notecards. Then I had three AP tests today, and I'm cramming even as I get this updating. Sigh. I MAY update Sunday, if not hopefully Tuesday or thereabouts due to three performances Saturday and an extended practice Monday, sigh... Please review, I really need the motivation...**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	9. Chapter IX

Sam fiddled with her wrap, tugging at it slightly.

"You're going to rip your stitches." Tucker said in monotone, gently pulling her hand away from her arm while Sam sighed in frustration.

"You two aren't gonna leave me alone, are you?"

"Not a chance." Danny smiled. Sam rested her good arm on her waist, giving a smirk to the boys.

"Well then you two can make yourself useful." She threw her purple and black backpack at Danny with her good arm. Danny peripheral vision alerted him to the flying object and his hands flew to catch it, which he did with little difficulty and slung it on one of his shoulders.

"God Sam, what do you carry in here, bricks?" Danny asked, trying to make the backpack rest more comfortably.

"You never know." Came her tart reply. Danny looked over at Tucker in confusion, his face hold the same expression.

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means Tucker. I carry stuff in case certain _things _come up."

"You mean ghosts?" Tucker supplied as Sam face palmed.

"Great, might as well start the countdown." Tucker's brows furrowed.

"What do you-" Right on cue Danny's ghost sense went off. The two shot daggers at their technogeek best friend.

"Die!" A ghostly eagle screeched. Danny's hands grabbed Tucker and Sam, turning them intangible. The birds talons missed by milliseconds. The ghost flew up high, its purple eyes locked on the halfa. Danny sprinted behind a dumpster.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted. The familiar bright rings intersected his body, each traveling in a different direction. The shy, blue eyed boy was replaced with a green eyed superhero. Sam gasped as Danny flew up to the ghost with ecto energy building in his palms. The eagle extended its claws and dived down towards Danny. Danny swung around with a very narrow miss. Grabbing onto the ghost by its wings Danny threw it against a brick wall. Danny backed away from it, his eyes carefully monitoring its movements. The bird ghost didn't even seem fazed, shaking it off as through it were nothing and lunged at Danny once more. Danny's fight or flight response kicked in, expelling a large amount of ice from his core. The eagle froze and began to plummet to ground below. Tucker, with thermos in hand, sucked in the frozen bird. Danny smiled at a job well done, diving behind the dumpster to change back.

"You okay, dude?" Tucker asked, seeing how his friends face turned into a frown. Danny's eyes returned to the sky, staring at it as though it held all the answers.

"Yeah..." Sam frowned, resting her hand on her belt.

"Danny, what's up?" Danny continued to stare for a few more moments, snapping out of it only due to Tucker's frantic arm flailing.

"Sorry, spaced out for a second there." The two shared a look, not convinced.

"Truly." Danny urged, his voice raising a half octave. Sam rolled her eyes.

"We're not gonna push it Danny, we just want to know what's on your mind." Sam placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to show her concern.

"It's because we care about you." Tucker supplied. Danny exhaled and closed his eyes.

"Have you guys noticed anything strange about these ghosts?" Sam looked down at her shoes while Tucker's expression turned into puzzlement. Sam's head shot up and she gasped.

"They're connected!" Sam exclaimed, tapping herself lightly on the head for not realizing it before. Danny nodded his head slowly.

"They all say the same thing..." Tucker said slowly, considering his thoughts.

"And their eyes, they're always this strange of purple. Not like mine, but more sinister, almost devilish." Danny's eyes closed as he shook his head.

"I've got this feeling that something very bad is coming our way..."

"What makes you say that?" Tucker tilted his head in confusion.

"Tucker, there's been at least three ghosts that act almost _exactly_ alike. You don't find that the least bit odd?" Sam huffed.

"Well yeah..."

"That's what's on my mind, Tuck." Danny sighed, resuming their course to Sam's mansion. Silence ensued. Sam nervously fingered the pocket on the side of her shirt, producing a black and white key that slid into the lock with ease.

"You guys coming up?"

"We'll just chill down here." Tucker smiled, crashing on the red and gold sofa. Sam rounded the pearl staircase, giving them a small smile before disappearing upstairs. Danny sat on the couch next to Tucker, his hands folded atop his knees.

"Tucker, I need to tell you something, and Sam can't know." Tucker's head spun around. His eyes locked with Danny's, a serious expression plastered to his usually carefree face.

"I'm listening."

***DP***

Sam plopped onto her bed, massaging her temples ever so slowly. She pulled out the notebook that she had been sketching in so often. Her eyes thoroughly scanned each picture before placing it back into her backpack with grunt of irritation.

"God, I don't know what to do anymore." Her eyes moved to the body length mirror propped against her closet doors. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were swollen, but the gauze wrapped arm caught her attention the most.

"No wonder they're so worried about me." Sam ran a hand through her ebony hair. "I look like crap." Sam closed her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What you must." Sam spun around to see Clockwork standing behind her.

"Clockwork-" The elderly ghost held up his hand to silence her.

"You know very well your task Sam. There are only very few things I can do to help you."

"You mean the dreams?"

"Precisely." Sam frowned, this wasn't getting anywhere.

"You say that I know very well what I must do, Clockwork. But how am I to know if each dream is never the same?" Sam yelled in frustration. The time ghost continued to stare onward.

"Use it to your advantage, and don't forget you know-"

"What to do, yeah, I got it." Sam hissed. Clockwork smiled in amusement.

"Very well, since there is no more purpose for my dwelling, I will you with this." Clockwork created a portal with his staff, standing right in front of it. "History tends to repeat itself, and to that I entrust Daniel's future to you." Clockwork disappeared within the closing portal. The flash caused Sam to shield her eyes.

"He's never straight forward, that ghost."

**And another chapter completed! Yay! And what's up with that sketchbook? Well, pay attention to it if you haven't been, it's going to be playing a big part~! **

**CLOCKWORK, Y U NO STRAIGHTFORWARD?**

**Reviewers, o' reviewers, where art thou?**

**On break currently, ME GUSTA :D. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you Americans reading this, because nothing says 'American holiday' like pigging out on food and for some of you, football. :3**

**'til next chapter~**

**~ForeverHalfa.**


	10. Chapter X

The trio sat on the couch, staring absentmindedly at Danny's tv. Tucker's hands shoved popcorn in his mouth while Danny and Sam began to nod off. It didn't take long before Sam fall asleep, her chest expanding and deflating rhythmically. Tucker poked Danny's side, which earned a glare of annoyance from the halfa. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Isn't there somewhere you need to be?" Danny looked over at the digital clock, sighing, he stretched out his back as he stood up.

"Be back in a sec." Danny walked into the kitchen, leaving his two best friends in the living room.

"Be careful."

***DP***

Danny awaited impatiently atop FentonWorks, anxiously drumming his fingers against his chin.

"Come on." He had been waiting for nearly ten minutes before his ghost sense went off. "Finally." The metallic ghost crossed his arms.

"I see you are the same as always, whelp. Even when _he_ is around." Danny massaged his temples.

"Skulker, you wouldn't tell me his name earlier or who I'm even up against! I'm judging your motivation as we speak." Skulker's body remained still.

"Many of us do not wish to speak of him because of the terrible crimes that he has committed." Skulker exhaled. "He is _the _hunter. Legendary for his tracking ability, he awakens every so often when he detects a powerful source of ectoenergy to add to his collection. Both you and I know who's next." Danny looked down at his boots, all was silent except for the far off humming of cars.

"Why are you telling me this?" The robotic ghost gave a small chuckle.

"You are my prey, not his, and if you defeat him it shall provide me with less competition." Skulker began to fly away, and before turning invisible he yelled.

"Beware Ryoushi, ghost boy!"

***DP***

Tucker massaged his arm, the feeling of pins and needles slowly disappeared as he began to move it around. Sam stirred slightly in her sleep, subconsciously tightening her hands. Tucker removed his glasses from his head, setting them on the coffee table before rubbing his eyes. Yawning, he placed his feet on the table, leisurely placing his hands behind his head. He exhaled, his mind plagued with many thoughts, some incoherent, others taxing.

"You're having trouble sleeping?" Sam asked, her eyes still shut.

"Yeah." She opened her eyes, looking around.

"Where's Danny?"

"Bathroom." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh." She replied. Tucker nervously fumbled with his glasses, stumbling to get them back on his face.

"Tucker...what's up?" Her voice startled him, causing the techno geek to jump.

"W-what?"

"Tucker..." Tucker chewed the bottom of his lips, trying to think of a cover up.

"I had a nightmare, kinda freaked me out a bit. It was the hospital dream..."

"Uh huh..." Sam's voice was laced with suspicion. She however decided not to press the issue, barely having enough strength to keep her eyes open.

"What? You know I'm afraid of them!" Sam rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"I know Tucker, but your fear is irrational, hospitals aren't a scary place." Tucker pouted and crossed his arms.

"Says the goth with no fears."

"Tucker, you forget that i battle mine on a regular basis. Pink, and those stuck up cheerleaders." Tucker laughed.

"And you call my fear irrational!"

"Hey guys." Danny casually strolled into the living room, sitting between Sam and Tucker.

"What took you so long? I thought you fell in!" Sam chuckled.

"Well it seems that you feel better, and the box ghost decided to rear his head again." Danny lied.

"Oh." Danny glanced at the clock, sighing once he saw the time.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm going to bed." Danny moved to the floor, pulling his sleeping bag up to his chest. Sam and Tucker followed suit, while Sam remained on the couch. Danny turned the tv off, sliding further under the makeshift bed.

"Night."

"Night." Sam softly replied, burying her head into the couch. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of her heartbeat. It soothed yet disturbed her, reminding her of the fate that was soon to come. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, leaving a salty trail. Sam slid farther into her sleeping bag, hugging herself as she silently wept.

***DP***

Morning came too soon as the harsh sunlight hovered just at the angle where Sam's head was. She groaned, attempting to roll away from the bright light, but didn't prevail. She slid the sleeping bag off of herself, pushing it into the corner of the couch. She tip toed over the sleeping boys, giggling at their faces only centimeters apart. She closed the bathroom door ever slowly quietly to not make any noise. She splashed water onto her face, the cold sending shivers down her spine but it felt oh so good.

"Awake already?" Danny called from the other side of the door.

"Kinda hard to stay asleep when the sun's in your face." She replied. Sam heard Danny sigh from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Sam instead exited herself, lowering her head as to make eye contact with the half breed.

"Sam." She refused to look up, even shutting her eyes to try and forget his presence. She could tell by his tone that something was up, and she wasn't exactly liking where this was going either.

"What are you so worried about?" He asked, voice filled with concern.

"I'm not worried about anything." Danny's gaze hardened.

"Sam, I decided to let it go last time, and I've known you long enough to know you aren't okay." Danny placed his hands on her shoulders. _"What. Is. Wrong?"_

Sam stared into his fuming blue irises, burning with concern and care. She turned around, unable to face him directly.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" She turned her head slightly so he could see only one of her eyes.

"I can't tell you Danny." She whispered quietly. "But will you trust me on this?" Danny closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes." Sam exhaled. "But don't think I'm leaving you alone." Sam groaned.

"Fantastic."

**Danny and Sam's relationship turns rocky~**

**Ryoushi is Japanese, I'm so uncreative with OC's, sigh. It's Japanese for hunter T.T.**

**Long week of school, but all I have is APUSH so I can probably update this again (got a 40/50 on my test today, whoooo!) before the weekend is over.**

**Yesterday I bro fisted one of my guy friends, and I think he hit my hand so hard that I possibly 'rebroke' my finger a tad. It hurts to type D':**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I only got **_**two **_**reviews last chapter, and that was from my sis (Topaz Skye) and Turkeyhead987 (which thank you for sticking with me through this). Guys seriously, I really would like to get at least 50 reviews for this story! There are four chapters left (plus a possible sequel)! I started this in July and would really like the three months I spent writing this to be worth it!**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	11. Chapter XI

Danny absolutely refused to let Sam out of his sight. Tucker had left mid-morning due to a group project from another class, leaving Danny and Sam alone for the afternoon. The two sat in the kitchen along with Danny's sister and parents, munching on grilled cheese sandwiches. Jazz had only taken a short vacation from college, visiting her family for the short weekend. She had heard through Danny that Sam was not doing well, even if Danny hadn't told her she could've easily figured it out. She watched as Sam tuned out her parents blathering, spooning through her tomato soup without a care in the world.

"So, what have you been up to Sam?"

"Nothin' much, school, hangin' out with Danny and Tucker."

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"So how's Harvard?"

"Very nice, I love it immensely but the work load can be strenuous at times." Jazz laughed while Sam showed a small smile. The Fenton parents rushed to the lab door, a brilliant idea coming to mind.

"We'll be in the lab kids, call us if you need anything." Maddie called in her motherly voice.

"'Kay."

"You gotta admit Maddie, this one's gonna be good!" Jack exclaimed.

"If you're good I'll make you some cookies later." Jack smiled, shutting the lab door behind him. Jazz kept her eyes off Sam, only glancing at her occasionally to ease her suspicions. Awkward silence ensued. Danny was about to take a bite of his sandwich when an icy chill was sent through him, escaping through his mouth in a blue fog. He sighed, placing his food back onto the plate.

"Be back in a minute." Danny allowed the transformation rings to engulf his body, spreading as though it were a wave from the ocean. The cold from his ghostly core released a surge of energy throughout his body, turning his hair white and his irises a beautiful, yet eerily shade of green. Danny turned intangible, easily passing through the ceiling. Jazz's eyes narrowed, carefully observing all of Sam's movements; anxiety, nervousness, but there was one that stood out the most.

Fear.

This was a rare thing for her to sense from Sam. Usually she was confident, and although goth, she was a happy person.

_Danny was right._ She thought. _Something major is up._

"Jazz?" Jazz felt a lump rise in her throat.

"Y-yeah, Sam?" Sam closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Something very bad is happening..."

"What do you mean?" Sam raised her eyes to Jazz's, it was only now that the redhead saw how tired she looked.

"You're gotta trust me on this, and you absolutely _cannot _tell Danny, or Tucker." Jazz swallowed, nodding her head ever so slowly.

***DP***

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Danny shouted. The elder halfa sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I have reason to believe an archaic ghost has risen. Since he serves no use to me, and frankly I don't wanted to be killed for good Daniel, I'm leaving." Vlad turned heel and began to fly off, that is until Danny caught up with him, tugging on his cape.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this...but Amity needs its mayor! You just can't leave for no reason!" Danny yelled, his eyes giving off a bright light.

"Not unless they think that their mayor is simply going on a business trip." Vlad retorted, crossing his arms indifferently. Danny sighed, admitting defeat to that one question as another came to mind.

"How do you know that he's even coming, Vlad?" The vampire like ghost merely laughed.

"You'd be surprised at the things I know, little badger." Vlad gave Danny a sly smiled, curling his lips so that his elongated teeth were visible. Danny narrowed his eyes at the middle aged man, skepticism lacing his thoughts.

"If there are no more of your pointless questions I'll be on my way." Vlad disappeared in a cloud of swirling pink fire. Danny watched helplessly as the cloud quickly faded, leaving his alone above the skyline.

"Does the world have something against me?" He shouted to the sky, red with anger. The halfa bit his lip, enough to draw a few drops of ectoplasmic and human blood. Upon tasting the blood in his mouth he cursed quietly. Danny landed atop FentonWorks, burying his head in his hands.

"God, I don't know what to do anymore."

**Short chapter is short, but next chapter is where everything starts to spiral downward. The story is almost over D': .**

**Thank you to...**

**Topaz Skye- Thanks mucho sis! I typed this with nine fingers hehe, taped the two together ;D.**

**Turkeyhead987- Thanks a bunch! And here's my relatively fast update :D**

**asianninja13- Thanks for understanding and reviewing, I need all the moral support I can get right now :).**

**Angelpixie302- Oh yes, it'll be finished for sure, it's just a matter that if I'm gonna write a sequel or not. Which you all will probably be extremely pissed if I don't. :D**

**I'll try to update around the Thursday mark, I'm hoping that my teachers will be generous this week. T.T.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW! D':**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	12. Chapter XII

"What do you mean he just left?" Sam was fuming, sure the elder halfa had pulled stunts like this before, but never to this extreme.

"He. Just. Left." Danny massaged his temples, trying to keep his temper in check. Jazz placed her hand on Danny's shoulder, but he brushed it off. Jazz recoiled slightly, knowing he was under a mountain of stress, and that nothing good came if she pressured him.

"We'll let you have some alone time little brother. Sam asked me if I would drive her to a couple of places for errands and such. That okay with you?" Danny smiled weakly, pulling out a set of Fenton phones and tossed them to Sam.

"In case you need me for any reason, I'll be there in a heartbeat." Sam clasped them around her ear while Danny produced another for Jazz. Sam smiled warmly at halfa, a small blush coloring her face.

"Same goes for you too." Sam poked him in the chest with her index finger, which Danny rolled his eyes at.

"Yes, mother." Sam's eyes narrowed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Jazz smiled, gently pushing Sam out of Danny's bedroom. Danny sighed in relief.

"I heard that!"

***DP***

The two teens sat quietly, not even bothering to turn on the radio. Sam shifted in her seat, nearly sliding out of Jazz's leather seat. Her instincts kicked in as Jazz slammed on the brakes suddenly, she produced an ectopistol from her backpack and her eyes darted around quickly. Jazz, with eyes still on the road, reached over and pushed her gun down.

"Sam, the light changed, I didn't mean to make you freak out." Jazz calmly stated.

"No problem..."

More silence.

"So, what book are you looking for?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know?" Jazz frowned, briefly turning her gaze towards Sam, who was looking out of the passenger window.

"What do you mean you don't know what you're looking for?"

"How am I supposed to?" Sam replied through clenched teeth. Jazz sighed, putting the stick shift into park. Jazz threw her purse over her shoulder, the blue-green beading shimmering in the setting sunlight.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" Sam took her backpack and slid it onto her good arm with a grunt.

"Just look for anything that you think I might need to know."

"All right." Jazz held the door open for Sam, who grabbed her head in pain.

"Sam, are you okay?"

_**Jazz's POV**_

I watched in horror as Sam clutched at her head as though something was invading her mind. I held her up by my hand around her waist while my head supported her good half. She was biting her lip, so much I thought that the purple lips would tear to reveal the scarlet interior. I closed my eyes and washed way the nausea building in my stomach, although I had bounded Danny's wounds multiple times, I couldn't help but feel a small pang of uneasiness when I saw the sanguine liquid. Pushing that aside, I lowered her onto the ground , where I could feel a sudden fever washing over her. She began to sweat heavily, and her hand flew to her injured arm. It was only then did a bloodcurdling scream rocked her body, her eyelids cracked slightly, and they were bloodshot. She grabbed at my face, and whispered two words.

"Danny...help."

**I apologize for my absence, but I was failing a course (I've gotten it back up to a C-) and I've had family over the entire month. T.T The next chapter is the biggie, which will be appearing later this week. Happy new years!**

**BTW, don't shoot me for the next chapter nor for my absence T.T. If you shoot me you'll never find out what happens! *is shot***

**~ForeverHalfa**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Don't kill the authoress.**

Danny decided to go out for a fly, the evening sky sending a beautiful marmalade across the horizon. He was extremely stressed, the recent attack on Sam, new ghosts, _and_ now Amity's mayor was 'missing in action'.

Danny's life was just peachy, wasn't it?

And it only got better when his ghost sense went off. The halfbreed groaned in frustration, allowing blue ecto energy to practically swim in his palms. His eyes darted back and forth in search of the trespasser. He felt himself fall forward slightly, then a burning pain seared through his shoulder. Danny bit his lip, noticing a purple arrow sticking out of the concrete wall in front of him. Danny quickly turned invisible as he flew ever so slowly down the alleyway. He continued to apply pressure to the wound, large amounts of ectoplasm and blood escaping from the two inch diameter hole in his arm to the ground below. This wasn't good.

_"You cannot run."_ The hunter exclaimed. Danny really wished he had taken a foreign language right about now, since he was unable to understand what exactly the ghost was saying. He could, however, tell that he had the intent to kill. This fact scared Danny as he felt the strength from his body slip from his body, sending him to the cold ground.

An unnatural cracking sound caused him to contract in pain.

"Y-you're Ryoushi." The hunter's purple eyes sparkled, his black cape falling to his sides in an ominous manner.

"Hai, that I am, young halfa. You are the prize that I have been seeking for many centuries. Such a rare species, and you are very powerful." The elderly hunter threw his head back in laughter while Danny groaned as a numb feeling spread like wildfire throughout his body.

"N-no." Danny tried to push himself from the ground, only to be pressed back into it as Ryoushi's heavy boot landed on his back. Danny coughed up neon green blood, his eyes slowly closing from the pain. Ryoushi removed the bow from his back, pulling it back so that if he tried to resist, well, he would last very long to say the least.

"What will it be, life, or death?" Danny's eyes grew even heavier. He tried to move his lips, but his muscles refused to more and his voice failed him. Ryoushi brought the arrow back, stepped backwards, and aimed at Danny's skull. He heard the arrow release, but what happened next sent him over the edge and into chaos.

***DP***

Sam knew what she had to do, no matter the throbbing in her head she continued to run. The hunter drew back his bow, his back to her. Sam dove between them, the arrow hitting her heart dead on, only stopping once it hit the other side of her ribcage. Her eyes went wide with pain as her life bled out in front of her. She watched as Danny's neon green eyes shot open, pouring into hers.

Her job was done.

Her eyes began to close, but not before seeing Danny punch the ghost into the wall with only one of his arms. She saw tears stream from his face and it was filled with pain, and only that. Danny rushed to her side, cradling her in his strong arms, using his good arm to caress her very pale face.

"I love you, Sam." Danny hugged her tightly, her head buried in his neck. Danny didn't care if she bled all over him. This was _his _fault. His best friend was dying right before his eyes.

And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Ryoushi, still frazzled by the sheer amount of force delivered to him, stood up shakily, crashing back into the wall behind him.

"I...love you...too." Sam's eyes closed, her breath slowly escaping her lips. Tears flooded from his eyes with no form of barrier. He knew he couldn't have saved her, and it hurt him dearly.

He no longer cared about his own injury for he was now filled with immense sorrow and rage. She had sacrificed herself to save him, but why did he let her? It was against his code of honor to allow something like this to happen, to Sam of all people. He felt as though his half beating heart had been ripped out of chest.

Love, lost.

Hatred, found.

Ever so gently he lay her onto the pavement, planting a small kiss onto her forehead. When he turned, his tear stricken face held all of the hatred of the world. Danny's eyes blazed a dangerous green, his hands charged with all of the ectoplasm he could muster. Ryoushi continued to stare unfazed.

"How could you not feel _anything?_" Tears flew freely once more.

"It is unfortunate that your young lover had to die, but that does not change your fate." The hunter pulled his arrow back, and within inhuman quickness Danny sucker punched him.

_"She's dead because of you!" _Danny's voice broke, all of his rage released in one, powerful scream. Windows shattered and debris was hurtled in every direction. Ryoushi screamed in absolute pain, his ectoplasm destabilizing and was lost to the sheer force of Danny's ghostly wail. Danny fell to the ground as Fenton, his face only laying inches from Sam's. Rain began to fall, washing away the blood, but the pain remained.

He would never be the same.

**Review, but do not flame please, this is not the final chapter.**

**ForeverHalfa**


	14. Epilogue

It took two days for Sam's parents to return from their trip, both extremely devastated at the loss of their only child. Pamela Manson who was normally the chipper one no longer wore her bright pink dress and instead donned a black one with her hair unruly falling to her shoulder. Her husband was no better, his eyes clearly showed a lack of sleep from the many nights spent awake and crying. The Fenton's had also seemed to be very depressed themselves, one soul more than the others.

World renown halfa, Danny Fenton.

He never left his bedroom and he no longer smiled as a frown was now forever etched into his already pale face. His midnight hair was messier than ever before and no longer looked as healthy. Danny hardly ever ate anymore even though his stomach complained constantly in search of nutrition. He was considerably thinner and he looked so fragile he could be compared to that of a Chinese porcelain doll. Tears streaks never left his face, and Tucker was only doing a small bit better. Had it not been for Jazz he wouldn't be alive himself, and he wished that he wasn't.

Jazz had discovered the two shortly after the incident, naturally the redhead dialed 911 but it was too late for the young goth. Jazz had tried to do CPR on Sam, but it served no use to her broken heart. Danny had watched through hazy eyes as his sister fought frantically to keep his love from death, but to no avail.

Sam was pronounced dead at the scene, and it didn't take a paramedic to tell him that. Danny, however, was barely breathing and thanks to his ghost half he was able to survive. The doctors had said that it was a miracle that he was alive, but he'd give anything to change that.

Jazz handled the cover story, saying that Sam and Danny were attacked by rogue ghost while out on a short walk. Sam was shot before Danny had a chance to react, she said, and that he narrowly avoided the same fate. The Manson's didn't blame Danny and in fact sympathized with him, they knew that the two had loved each other deeply and were not about to step in the way of that now. Jeremy Manson had even told Danny that he only acted the way he did around him because he knew what he was capable of. Danny politely nodded, but never said anything.

Today was her funeral, it was small and only her family and close friends were included. Danny absolutely didn't want to go, he didn't want to see the face that he had failed to protect. His one, and only love, Samantha Manson. He looked up to the sky, tears beginning to sting his cheeks.

_Sam, where are you, why did you leave me?_

_Unknown time and place_

Her ebony hair danced around her body while a black mini dress covered her perfectly curved body. She looked as though she had been sleeping in a perfect comatose state. A faint glow emitted from her that would signal to others her strength. She opened her bloody red eyes and laughed manically.

_"Let it all begin anew." _

**Finally! And there WILL be a sequel once I have time to write it, which will most likely be called **_**Nevermore.**_

**A big thank you to everyone who faved, alerted, and reviewed throughout the series! It gives me great inspiration to continue and although I may not respond, I read every single email alert and I greatly appreciate it! Please support the sequel too! :)**

**A big shoutout to my sis and best friend Topaz Skye who has been helping me deal with these last few months while I wrote this. Thanks so much sis! :D**

**Thank you very much everyone, and have a fabulous year in the meantime!**

_End of Calendula Requiem_

_Began writing: July 19th, 2011_

_Completed Writing: October 11th, 2011_

_Began on FF: October 12th, 2011_

_Completed: January 20th, 2012_

_Heaven help in all our battles,_

_Heaven see Love,_

_Heaven, Help Us descendants of the dispossessed,_

_Return with bombs strapped to their chests!_

_There's hate in Life,_

_And death in Hate._

_Never again!_

_Europa by Globus_

_**~ForeverHalfa**_


End file.
